


The Gift

by xspike4evax



Series: Episode Title Sereis [8]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9947768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: Alone in his new apartment in L.A. Angel thinks about Buffy.





	

His troubled relationship with Buffy had rocked Angel more than he cared to admit. Now he was in L.A., far away from her, he could look at things more objectively. At least that’s what Angel told himself. Buffy had got what she needed even if it wasn’t what she wanted right now; she could have a life free from loving him, a vampire who couldn’t give her a full and complete relationship. Buffy would see in time, once the dust had settled, that he had in fact given her a gift by walking away. 

He wandered through his basement apartment, enjoying the quiet after having Cordelia and Doyle around every hour of the day and night. Angel knew that was a slight exaggeration, but it felt like they were constantly underfoot, he wasn’t used to so much company. 

Too much solitude an annoying little voice, which sounded suspiciously like Doyle, whispered in the back of his mind. 

As much as Angel tried to fight what came next, it was too late and the memories resurfaced, racing through his mind; memories he had been fighting since he turned his back on Sunnydale. 

On her. 

Somehow Buffy had carved herself so deeply into his mind that sometimes Angel could swear he heard her voice in his quiet apartment, saw a flash of her blonde hair in the street and breathed her scent during the long days in bed.

He’d walked away from Buffy for a reason and that reason hadn’t changed. Would never change. No matter how much he missed her.


End file.
